Une voyante bien attirante
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Non contente d’être une voyante renommée, Yuko est une très belle femme, difficile de ne pas être d’accord sur ce sujet. Sauf si l’on s’appelle Watanuki... [WatanukixDomeki, sur la fin.]


Note au goupil : Mmh, ceci est ma première fic sur xxxHolic... Traduction : j'espère ne pas être tombée dans l'OOC. ' (Humpf. Depuis le temps qu'elle traînait dans mon ordi, il était temps que je la poste, quand même...)

Disclaimer : Tout aux Clamp, comme on peut s'en douter.

Warnings : shonen-ai. Mais bon, rien de très sérieux.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Une voyante bien attirante

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Watanuki se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Yuko comme un être humain. Pour lui, Yuko était avant tout la chose qui l'exploitait, la chose qui avalait plus de sake qu'un camion n'use d'essence, et la chose qui se prélassait des journées entières sur des coussins dans des tenues aussi affriolantes qu'exubérantes.

Accessoirement, c'était une voyante renommée.

Mais un être humain ? Yuko ?

… Oh, d'accord, il pouvait _peut-être_ la considérer comme un être humain. A la limite. Après tout, elle avait une tête, deux bras, deux jambes, et des facultés mentales, même s'il préférait ne pas se demander de quel genre.

Mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une femme. Comme une femme mûre, splendide, dotée de formes plutôt attirantes pour un lycéen de 17 ans.

Jamais.

Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à la considérer ainsi.

Parce que, merde, quoi ! C'était Yuko. Rien que Yuko.

Il avait du mal à comprendre que d'autres puissent ne pas partager cet avis.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Le sourire du lycéen qui s'appuya soudainement sur sa table et se pencha vers lui avait quelque chose de… lubrique. De complice. Et d'exalté.

Watanuki n'aima pas ce sourire.

« … Oui ? » demanda t-il prudemment en finissant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac de classe.

« C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit, Himawari-chan ? Tu travailles pour une bombe ? »

L'esprit de Watanuki dû pirouetter des images fleuries et brillantes que le nom de la jeune fille avait fait naître dans sa tête à celles, un peu plus sobres, d'un immense cylindre noir stocké dans une usine. C'était la première chose à laquelle le mot "bombe" lui faisait penser.

Il cligna des yeux, le temps d'effacer avec regret toute trace de la jolie Himawari et de saisir que par "bombe" son camarade faisait allusion à Yuko.

Puis, il analysa la phrase et comprit qu'il y avait là une anomalie.

« _Himawari-chan a dit que Yuko était une bombe ?_ »

Le lycéen eut un petit geste de dénégation de la main, et appuya sur l'épaule de son camarade de classe pour l'inciter à quitter la position debout qu'il venait de prendre si brusquement. Au lycée, Watanuki était connu pour ses crises d'hystérie.

« Nan, nan, elle a pas dit ça comme ça. Je fais de la traduction, là. Mais c'est l'idée. »

« _Himawari-chan pense que yuko est une bombe ?_ »

Les visions qui prenaient possession de l'esprit du jeune homme avaient de quoi l'horrifier et le démoraliser pour le restant de ses jours – elles auraient par contre ravi un amateur de yuri.

« Mais naaaaan. Enfin, p't'être, j'en sais rien, je m'en fous. Tu vois, on savait que t'avais un petit boulot, on parlait avec Himawari-chan, et puis c'est venu sur le tapis, chais plus pourquoi, et elle nous a dit que ton employeuse était très belle. »

Soulagement.

« Alors, nous, tu penses bien, on a cherché à en savoir plus, et elle nous l'a décrite. Valà. Une vraie bombe, d'après ce qu'elle a dit. »

Watanuki choisit consciemment d'en rester à la première version. Il avait décidé de ne pas savoir comment Himawari-chan s'était débrouillée pour décrire Yuko de manière à ce qu'on la considère comme une vraie bombe.

« On s'est dit que t'avais vraiment de la chance. »

Watanuki tilta, réalisant que son camarade avait abandonné la première personne du singulier depuis déjà une ou deux minutes.

« On ? »

A quelques tables de là, trois autres garçons se retournèrent et lui firent un petit signe amical de la main.

« Ouais, on… Et on s'est dit, ce serait sympa que tu nous ramènes des photos ! Nan ? »

« Ben, heu, si ça vous fait plais… – _quoi ? Des photos de Yuko ?_ »

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Yuko l'attendait, un large sourire suintant de satisfaction en travers de la figure. Le lycéen avait depuis longtemps perdu l'envie de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ce genre de sourire.

« Watanukiiiiiiiii ! Bonsoiiiiir ! »

Watanuki ignora la bonne humeur flagrante de la voyante et se dirigea vers la cuisine en grommelant une vague réponse à son salut.

Yuko était langoureusement étendue – échouée comme une baleine, avait plutôt tendance à penser son employé – sur sa dizaine de coussins préférés (pourquoi changer les habitudes ?). Elle suivit le jeune homme du regard et son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus (si possible).

« Watanukiiiiii ! Viens me voiiiiir ! »

(« Viens la voir ! » « Viens la voir ! » retentirent en écho les voix fluettes de Maru et Moro.)

« _Je suis là pour faire la cuisine et le ménage ! Fiche-moi la paix et m'emmerde pas, hein !!_ »

« Oooooh, Watanuki est de mauvaise humeeeeur… »

(« De mauvaise humeur ! » « De mauvaise humeur ! »)

Watanuki grinça des dents et prit parti de les ignorer.

Des photos, songea t-il en repensant à la fin des cours. Mais bordel, pourquoi faire ? Des photos de _Yuko ?_ _Yuko_, une _bombe ? _

On voyait bien que c'était pas eux qui se la farcissaient tous les jours, hein.

Des photos… Oh, et puis qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Il n'avait pas envie d'inventer une excuse bidon pour pouvoir la prendre en photo, l'autre. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de la prendre en cachette.

Il sentait qu'il n'y serait pas arrivé.

« Watanukiii, viens me voiiiir… Ne fait pas ta tête de cochon ! »

(« Ta tête de cochon ! » « Ta tête de cochon ! »)

Par le passé, Watanuki s'était souvent posé des questions sur l'utilité des deux mignonnes petites créatures qu'étaient Maru et Moro. Il avait fini par comprendre.

Elles servaient à multiplier par trois le caractère horripilant de Yuko. Très efficace sur quiconque possède des nerfs fragiles.

(« Ta tête de cochon ! »)

… Et Mokona servait à le multiplier par quatre.

Watanuki céda à la colère qui montait en lui et envoya valdinguer la louche qu'il tenait à la main, avant de se diriger d'un pas furieux dans le salon. Yuko se releva sur un coude, tout sourire en constatant l'exaspération profonde qui émanait de son employé.

Yuko aimait les gens qui cédaient facilement à la provocation. Ils étaient si agréables à manipuler.

Elle sortit une liasse de papiers glacés de son corsage.

« Regarde, » fit-elle en attrapant Watanuki par le col et en l'obligeant à se pencher, « là c'est moi en bikini sur la plage. Sur celle-ci, je suis dans mon bain. Là, c'est moi dans la magnifique robe verte que j'ai achetée la semaine dernière. Et là… »

Watanuki saisit les photos et les fixa en fronçant les sourcils (et en plissant les yeux pour essayer de trouver une trace du bikini sur la première). Il poussa un cri exaspéré et les envoya voltiger avec encore plus de violence que pour la louche.

« _Mais c'est quoi ces photos immondes, espèce de perverse immorale ? _»

« Oooooh, Watanuki… Inutile d'être insultant… C'est pour tes amis que j'ai fait ça, moi… Eux, ils savent ce qu'est véritablement l'Art et la Beauté. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine. »

Watanuki ne voulait même pas savoir comment elle s'était débrouillée pour être au courant.

« _Il est hors de question qu'ils croient que c'est moi qui ai pris ces photos !_ »

« Ce que tu peux être coincé, Watanuki… »

(« Watanuki est coincé ! » « Watanuki est coincé ! »)

(« Watanuki est coincé ! »)

« _Je ne suis pas… ! _»

Watanuki hésita vraiment à attraper Mokona pour faire de lui le repas de ce soir. Il tenta vaguement de le saisir au vol (ou plutôt au bond, si on respectait la mobilité de la créature), avant de se tourner vers Yuko, le visage crispé par l'énervement.

« _Je ne leur donnerai pas ces photos, un point c'est tout. _»

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

« _Et je répète : ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris ces photos._ »

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça… La vache, tu peux pas savoir ce que je donnerais pour être à ta place ! »

(« Oh, ben... Pas grand-chose. Rien, en fait. Crois-moi. »)

« La vache… Une bombe… Une vraie bombe… »

« _Je n'ai pas pris ces photos. _»

« Ouais, ouais, ouais... 'tain, mais où est-ce qu'elle se les procure, ses vêtements ? »

Le jeune homme fixait les photos avec une attention dérangeante, la bouche entrouverte – et les pupilles vaguement dilatées, si on y regardait bien. Watanuki eut un léger frisson et espéra fortement que Yuko n'avait rien fait de particulier avec ces photos.

« C'est plus une bombe, à ce niveau-là... C'est... Je sais pas... Elle pas humaine, cette femme... Trop canon pour être réelle... »

Watanuki se garda de faire remarquer à voix haute qu'il partageait entièrement son avis. L'humanité de Yuko resterait toujours pour lui une question très contestable, et il était prêt à parier que son apparente séduction avait une explication rationnelle – du moins, rationnelle dans le monde de la sorcière. Le lycéen se demandait par exemple si elle n'avait pas volé la beauté d'une jeune femme en paiement d'un service rendu. Elle en était tout à fait capable.

«_ Ces photos, tu les gardes pour toi et tes copains, hein ? Tu les montres à personne d'autre ! _»

« Ouais, ouais... »

Watanuki n'aimait pas cette situation. Il n'aimait pas le ton très vague de son camarade de classe. Pas plus que la manière dont le lycéen commençait à s'éloigner, le pas hésitant et le nez toujours collé sur les photos.

Il sentait que les photos allaient faire le tour du lycée.

« _Et surtout tu dis pas que je travaille pour cette bonne femme, hein !_ » lança t-il en désespoir de cause.

Le jeune homme avait déjà pratiquement atteint le bout du couloir.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Les photos firent le tour du lycée.

Tout le monde sut que l'employeuse de Watanuki était une véritable bombe.

Bien.

Ce ne furent pas les insinuations un peu scabreuses de ses camarades garçons qui le mirent hors de lui, quelques douteuses que soient leurs blagues. Enfin, si, bien sûr, elles ne le mirent pas de l'humeur la plus joyeuse ; et il aurait volontiers commis un beau massacre s'il avait eu une arme correcte sous la main, lorsqu'au bout d'une demi-heure de protestations ses charmants amis se refusaient toujours à croire que le lien qui l'unissait à Yuko n'était rien d'autre que celui d'un employé normal – il évita judicieusement d'utiliser le mot "esclave".

Ce ne furent pas non plus les réactions inattendues des lycéennes. Non. Lorsqu'un groupe d'entre elles le prit à part dans une salle de classe vide, et qu'elles lui exprimèrent de façon énergique tout leur soutien pour sa difficile situation – parce que, oh ! Watanuki-kun, qu'est-ce que c'est romantique, une relation interdite entre un employé et sa patronne plus âgée ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'amour triomphera de tout ! – il eut juste une très grosse envie de se suicider. Mais ce fut tout.

Non, ce qui le mit vraiment d'une humeur massacrante et le fit réfléchir à la manière la plus efficace dont il pourrait raser la boutique de Yuko et le lycée, ce fut sa convocation dans le bureau du proviseur en fin de matinée. Tous ses professeurs étaient présents, ainsi que les membres du conseil d'administration du lycée, la conseillère d'orientation, l'assistante sociale, un ou deux psychologues dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, les surveillants, quelques camarades de classe qui ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup, le directeur, l'épouse et la fille du directeur, et les femmes de ménages. Il dût subir une longue harangue durant laquelle on lui expliqua sans peine à quel point ce genre de relation était malsaine, à quel point il mettait en danger la réputation du lycée, et à quel point il risquait de se faire renvoyer s'il continuait ainsi. L'intéressé se retint tout du long d'exploser de rage – il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse vraiment renvoyer, et il avait assez de problèmes comme ça.

Watanuki ne passa sans doute jamais autant de temps dans une seule journée à maudire Yuko.

« Cette espèce de sale pouffe dégénérée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de m'obliger à faire ça ? »

« Elle t'y a obligé ? »

Watanuki suspendit ses baguettes à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Domeki avait la sale manie de mettre le doigt sur les détails qui fâchaient ; le jeune homme lui coula un regard glacial par-dessus son bentô.

« ... C'est tout comme, ouais, » grommela t-il avant de mâcher avec violence sa pauvre bouchée de riz.

« Elle t'y a obligé, ou pas ? »

« ... »

« Oh ? »

« _Non, elle m'y a pas obligé ! C'est juste qu'ils m'avaient demandé des photos, et puis là je les avais, alors je me suis dit tant pis, je leur donne, et..._ »

« Donc t'y étais pas obligé. »

« Je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça ! Maintenant tout le monde a l'air de croire que j'ai _couché_ avec l'autre, là, et... »

« T'avais qu'à pas leur donner. »

« _Je viens de te dire que je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça !_ »

« Crétin. »

« »

Himawari-chan l'ignora, mais ce fut seulement son arrivée qui empêcha Watanuki de se jeter sur Domeki et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Elle saisit une chaise et s'assit près d'eux, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

La présence soudaine de la lycéenne fut comme un baume sur le cœur du pauvre Watanuki. Il se tourna vers elle pour l'accueillir, la voix saturée de bonheur.

« Himawari-chaaa – »

« Yuko-san est vraiment une très très belle personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« – aan... Ah... Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? »

Elle remettait ça.

Sourire.

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! Tout le monde dit qu'elle est très canon ! »

« ... »

« Tout le monde dit que tu as beaucoup de chance, Watanuki-kun ! »

Le dit Watanuki-kun eut un instant de doute. Elle le faisait exprès ?

Un sourire crispé passa sur ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment passé une _très _mauvaise matinée, et voilà soudain que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés pour continuer à trouver adorable l'adorable Himawari-chan.

Elle venait de dire qu'il avait _beaucoup de chance_.

« Tu as vraiment _beaucoup de chance_, Watanuki-kun ! » répéta la jeune fille.

« ... »

« C'est vrai, après tout. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais travailler avec une personne aussi belle, tu as vraiment de la chance ! »

Sourire, yeux brillants, arrière-plan floral.

Watanuki était partagé entre la très nouvelle et exécrable envie de faire taire la lycéenne en la jetant par la fenêtre, et le désespoir intense, sans nom, que sa chère, son adorée Himawari-chan ait un goût un peu trop prononcé pour la beauté féminine.

Ces deux sentiments étant assez opposés, l'expression de son visage s'en ressentait.

Domeki le fixa en mâchonnant un sushi. Il était curieux de savoir combien de temps son cuisinier privé serait capable de supporter l'agression inconsciente d'Himawari-chan.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Watanuki-kun ? » s'inquiéta l'agresseuse, « tu fais une drôle de tête ! »

« ... S-si. Ça va, tout va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, Himawari-chan ! Et, heu, tu sais, Yuko, elle est bien moins belle que toi, hein ! »

Domeki ne le montra pas, mais il fut très impressionné par l'efficacité des efforts de Watanuki pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Cet idiot possédait des ressources insoupçonnées.

Himawari-chan éclata d'un petit rire cristallin.

« Oh ! Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, voyons ! C'est gentil de me dire ça, mais je suis réaliste, tu sais ! Je sais bien que je ne serai jamais aussi attirante que Yuko-san ! »

« Hein ? Mais, elle est pas attirante, Yuko, enfin ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Himawari posa un regard étonné sur Watanuki et Domeki cessa de grignoter son onigiri.

Le lycéen hésita, avant de continuer : « C'est vrai, ça, d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi tout le monde en fait tout un plat ? Elle est pas attirante ! C'est Yuko, et Yuko, elles est juste... juste... Elle est juste emmerdante. »

Il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans la voix du jeune homme. Sa sincérité, sans doute.

« On parle physiquement, » précisa Domeki d'un ton neutre. « Elle peut être emmerdante, ça l'empêche pas d'être attirante physiquement. » Himawari approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais... Même physiquement, je la trouve pas attirante, moi ! »

Les regards de ses deux amis se posèrent sur lui encore plus longuement. (Celui d'Himawari-chan avait réussi à atteindre en matière de neutralité insondable le niveau de Domeki.)

« Tu trouves pas Yuko attirante, physiquement ? »

« _Je viens de te dire que non, abruti !_ »

« Ça doit être parce que t'es gay. »

« _Et d'ailleurs, ça m'agace de pas comprendre pourquoi tout le monde a l'air de la considérer comme une espèce de déesse qui..._ Quoi ? »

Watanuki se figea. Il avait dû mal comprendre ce que Domeki venait de dire.

Il l'observa un instant engouffrer des sushis (qui provenaient de _son_ bentô, mais il était trop perturbé pour le remarquer) – et évita de croiser le regard délicieusement surpris d'Himawari-chan, yeux brillants et joues rougies, un air de "mais comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt !" sur le visage. Il voulait se garder la possibilité de croire _qu'il avait mal entendu_.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, là ? Je... J'ai mal entendu... »

Domeki releva la tête, termina de mâcher ses sushis, et se donna la peine de répéter : « Ça doit être parce que t'es gay. »

« ... »

« Tu sais. C'est quand t'es un garçon et que tu préfères les garçons aux filles. Homosexuel, quoi. »

« _Je sais ce que ça veut dire, merci !_ »

« Oh... Oh ! Watanuki-kun... Je... Je ne savais pas ! Tu... Tu pouvais le dire, tu sais ! Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir ! Je te soutiendrais toujours, ne l'oublie pas ! »

« ... Hein ? Non... Non ! Himawari-chan, tu ne vas quant même pas croire ce que dit cet imbécile ? »

« Si tu trouves pas Yuko attirante, ça doit être parce que t'es gay. »

« _T'as fini de répéter ça, toi ?_ »

« Ça doit être parce que... »

« _ARRÊTE ! On dirait que ça te fait plaisir, merde !_ »

« ... »

« ... Toi, tu la trouves attirante, Yuko, peut-être ? »

Haussement d'épaule.

Himawari se chargea avec plaisir de répondre à la place de Domeki : « Oui ! Yuko-san est vraiment très belle ! »

« ... »

« ... Alors c'est normal, pour un garçon, d'être attiré par elle. »

« Mais... Mais non, voyons ! La preuve, je suis un garçon et elle m'attire pas du tout, moi ! »

« Parce que t'es gay. »

« _DOMEKI !_ »

L'interpellé récupéra tranquillement ce qui restait de poisson dans le bentô de Watanuki et l'avala, ignorant le regard flamboyant du lycéen.

« _Pourquoi t'arrête pas de répéter ça ?_ »

« Pourquoi tu réagis aussi violemment ? »

« Je... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que tu sois gay ou pas ? Je propose juste une explication. M'emmerde pas, hein. »

« _Et tu peux pas en trouver une autre, d'explication ?_ »

Domeki eut l'air de réfléchir.

« ... Nan. »

« _ET POURQUOI ÇA ?_ »

« C'est la plus plausible. »

Himawari-chan suivait l'échange des yeux, d'un air qu'on aurait pu qualifier de hautement passionné.

« C'est vrai, ça, c'est la plus plausible ! » intervint-elle avec gentillesse et énergie.

Ce fut sans doute le mot de trop. Il était très douloureux pour Watanuki qu'Himawari-chan, que sa jolie Himawari-chan, que son adorable Himawari-chan, insiste de manière aussi forcée pour qu'il lui préfère les garçons.

« Mais... Mais non, je... »

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et gratifia ses deux compagnons d'un regard où se mêlaient désespoir et incrédulité.

« ... Vous... Vous pensez vraiment que je suis gay ? »

Question qui était à interpréter ainsi : "Vous êtes vraiment persuadé que je suis gay ? Mais enfin, c'est faux, voyons ! Comment vous pouvez croire une chose pareille ? Expliquez-moi ! Ça m'inquiète vachement, que vous croyiez ça !"

Question que Domeki et Himawari interprétèrent ainsi : "A votre avis, je suis vraiment gay ? C'est vraiment vrai, vous croyez ? Mais comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Aidez-moi ! Ça m'inquiète vachement, toute cette histoire !"

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un léger regard.

« Tu sais, Watanuki-kun, de toute façon, que tu préfères les garçons ou les filles, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi ! Je t'aimerais toujours autant ! »

« Aaah ? C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes, Himawari-chaaan ? Ça c'est gentil alor... heu... t'as dit quoi ? »

« T'sais, y'a pas trente-six manières de savoir si t'es gay ou pas. »

« Mais... mais... heu... alors vous pensez vraiment que... heu... quoi ? »

« Penche un peu la tête. »

... La présence d'Himawari-chan était déjà suffisante pour que Watanuki en veuille à vie à Domeki.

Comme on peut s'en douter, ce fut mille fois pire. Après tout, ils se trouvaient tous trois dans une salle de classe vide, plus exactement celle où ils devaient avoir cours après, et la sonnerie choisit _précisément _de retentir à cet instant-là.

Watanuki n'avait encore jamais connu une fureur et une honte pareilles à celles qui lui brûlaient alors la poitrine : Domeki était en train de l'embrasser profondément et sans aucune gêne devant la trentaine d'élèves abasourdis de leur classe. En plus du professeur. Et d'Himawari-chan, bien sûr.

Le pire, ce fut sans doute que Môssieur Domeki prit au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour arrêter ses conneries.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

La réaction générale fut peut-être plus supportable que ce à quoi s'attendait Watanuki.

Ou plutôt, en y réfléchissant, c'était la vague de rumeurs causée par la promenade des photos de Yuko dans le lycée (il se demandait où elles étaient passées, d'ailleurs, celles-là) qui lui avait permis de s'habituer aux réactions des gens.

Toujours était-il que :

Les garçons n'écoutèrent, comme il l'avait prévu, aucune de ses protestations ; néanmoins, ils évitèrent cette fois-ci les réflexions graveleuses et se contentèrent de lui taper gentiment dans le dos en le gratifiant de petits sourires condescendants, mais oui Watanuki, mais non t'es pas gay, mais on t'aime bien quand même va, mais t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer dans la vie, t'es un chic type, et on te souhaite tous bien du bonheur. (Et, une fois qu'il avait tourné le dos : mais merdheu, c'est pas possible, ça, il travaille pour une bombe pareille et il est gay ! Quel gâchis, quel gâchis... !)

Les filles se réunirent en petits groupes et se dispersèrent dans tout le lycée, tapies, à l'affût de son passage, le saisissant et l'entraînant dans une salle vide dès qu'elles en avaient la possibilité, pour lui confirmer qu'elles le soutenaient toutes, parce qu'un amour interdit entre deux beaux garçons, oh ! C'est encore plus romantique, et dis, dis, Watanuki-kun, comment est-ce que ça se passe avec Domeki-kun, vous avez franchi le pas, hein ? hein ? Dis, dis, diiis ?

Quant aux professeurs...

Watanuki s'attendait à une nouvelle convocation. Pas pour recevoir des excuses comme quoi tout le monde s'était trompé à propos de sa relation avec la prost... avec son employeuse, ne rêvons pas, mais au moins pour lui demander d'un petit air sévère de garder discrètes ses relations amoureuses. Il attendait d'un pied ferme cette convocation, avec l'inébranlable intention de piquer une petite crise bien sentie, et de faire comprendre à tout ce beau monde que leur erreur ne s'étendait pas qu'à Yuko. (Et puis que, de toute manière, ce genre de chose ne regardait que lui.)

Il n'y eut pas de convocation.

Le lendemain après-midi de la connerie-de-Domeki, alors que Watanuki errait avec hésitation près du bureau du proviseur (il attendait _vraiment_ la convocation – quitte à la provoquer lui-même ; ça lui semblait la seule manière de mettre les choses au clair), il vit avec stupeur Yuko sortir dudit bureau. La voyante le gratifia d'un petit sourire très satisfait en le croisant dans le couloir.

Watanuki ne voulut pas savoir ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Il ne le voulut pas.

(Toujours fut-il qu'à partir de ce moment, les professeurs et le personnel du lycée se mirent à lui faire de grands sourires inexplicables à chaque fois qu'ils l'apercevaient.)

Le seul problème restant était Domeki.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Watanuki que le parasite avait fait cela dans le seul et unique but de l'emmerder.

But remarquablement atteint.

Watanuki devait donc trouver une manière de se venger.

Il cherchait.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Watanuki s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir. Il rentrait du lycée, et n'avait pas trouvé le moyen d'éviter la présence pot-de-colle de Domeki.

« Quoi ? » lança t-il d'une voix aussi noire que son regard.

« Tu fais une sale tronche depuis tout à l'heure. » Le jeune homme s'accorda un instant de réflexion, et ajouta : « Encore pire que d'habitude. »

« Je... _Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?_ »

Haussement d'épaule.

« Rien. Tu fais une sale tronche, c'est tout. Demain, je veux des onigiris au thon. »

Watanuki s'apprêtait à lui cracher avec mauvaise humeur qu'il n'était ni son esclave ni son cuisinier privé – tout en sachant fort bien qu'il lui ferait _quand même_ des onigiris au thon, certaines choses restent immuables – lorsque son visage se figea.

Comment avait-il pu oublier le point faible le plus flagrant de Domeki ? Son seul et unique point faible, même, à sa connaissance ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas y songer aussitôt ?

_La nourriture !_

Mais bien sûr ! C'était ça, l'idée ! La vengeance parfaite ! Ce satané Domeki qui passait son temps à empiéter son espace vital, juste pour pouvoir récupérer de la bouffe gratuite et bien cuisinée... Il avait trouvé la manière la plus absolue de lui faire payer son crime !

_Il allait couper les vivres à Domeki !!!_

Il laissa échapper un léger ricanement.

Quel machiavélisme.

« ... Au thon, » répéta Domeki, ignorant du plan démoniaque qui venait de se former dans l'esprit de son camarade.

« T'as qu'à te les faire toi-même, » répliqua Watanuki d'un petit air très satisfait qu'on aurait facilement pu imaginer sur le visage de Yuko. « Je ne suis pas ton cuisinier privé ; demain, tu te démerdes. »

« ... »

Domeki ne donna pas l'air de s'inquiéter outre-mesure. (Domeki ne donnait jamais l'air de quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.)

Domeki ne croyait pas vraiment ce que venait de lui dire Watanuki. Watanuki lui disait bien souvent ce genre de choses méchantes, sans jamais s'y tenir, alors il avait l'habitude.

(Et d'ailleurs, Domeki aurait pu répliquer tout de suite ce qu'il pensait à propos du "je ne suis pas ton cuisinier privé". Watanuki n'était pas officiellement son cuisinier privé. Une chose de sûre, c'est qu'il l'était officieusement.)

Mais... bon. Domeki devait quand même reconnaître que la voix tranquille de Watanuki avait de quoi faire de ses onigiris au thon du lendemain midi quelque chose de trop abstrait pour lui plaire.

Domeki _voulait _des onigiris au thon le lendemain midi.

« Des onigiris au thon. »

Petite veine palpitante.

« _Et moi je te dis que t'en auras pas !_ »

« Sinon je raconte que t'as passé la nuit chez moi. »

« _Je_... Quoi ? A qui ? Pourquoi ? »

« ... »

Watanuki n'était pas une personne lente d'esprit.

De son avis.

De l'avis de Domeki, il était la personne la plus lente d'esprit que le jeune homme ait jamais rencontrée. Et le point de vue de Domeki était quelque chose de plus crédible que celui de Watanuki.

Mais, être lent d'esprit ne veut pas dire qu'on ne comprend pas ce qui est dit. Juste qu'on met un certain temps à le comprendre...

Watanuki resta silencieux quelques secondes, les yeux plissés, avant de rougir un peu, d'ouvrir la bouche en une expression mitigée de colère et d'indignation, d'hésiter visiblement à commettre un meurtre, et de crier : « _T'oserais pas faire ça ?_ »

« ... »

Domeki était quelqu'un de très doué pour rendre ses silences éloquents.

« _Espèce de salaud !_ »

Silence, haussement d'épaules.

Watanuki le fixa d'un regard haineux pendant un instant, avant de tourner les talons en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de cuisine, de chantage et d'esclavagisme. Il prononça à voix haute et claire les mots « bento » et « supermarché » ; que Domeki n'aille pas croire en récupérant des onigiris au thon le lendemain midi que Watanuki s'était laissé faire et les lui avait cuisinés maison.

Domeki lui emboîta le pas, quelques mètres derrière lui, et marcha en fixant le dos de son ami (et en faisant abstraction des habituelles gesticulations un peu inquiétantes de Watanuki). Il avait l'intime conviction de manger des onigiris au thon maison, le lendemain midi : il connaissait Watanuki.

Il était moins convaincu, par contre, que le jeune homme ait saisi le sens des récents évènements. Watanuki était _lent d'esprit_.

Mais bon.

Il ne perdait pas espoir.

Peut-être qu'un jour pas si lointain, Watanuki commencerait à se poser de vraies questions et à lui demander clairement pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça.

Et alors, Domeki lui répondrait que lui non plus, au fond, il ne trouvait pas Yuko attirante.

**oxoxoxo ** fin **oxoxoxo**


End file.
